The present invention generally relates to the field of packages and more particularly to an umbrella package box that can be readily converted into a display bin.
Umbrellas, especially large-sized umbrellas, are usually packed in a package box made of paper boards for transportation and storage. The package box of the umbrellas must be disposed of after it is opened for taking out the umbrella packed therein. This causes environmental problems.
On the other hand, those umbrellas that are taken out of the package box must be displayed to the consumers for sale purposes. Thus, an additional display stand is required. This increases costs of the retailers of umbrellas.
It is thus desirable to provide a device that is capable of packaging and displaying umbrellas or other articles to alleviate the above problems.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a package box that is capable to receive articles, such as umbrellas, therein for storage and transportation purposes and can be readily converted into a display bin for displaying the articles to consumers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a package box of consumer products that can be converted into a display bin for displaying the consumer products and thus saving of costs in making a display stand.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a package box that can be re-used for different purposes in order to reduce environmental protection problem.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a package box made of continuous boards in the form of a parallelepiped container having front, rear, top, bottom and opposite side surfaces. Two parallel first tearing lines are formed on the box and extend along the front, rear and side surfaces to delimit a tear strip that are removable from the box to separate the box into a top cap and a bottom receptacle. An opening zone is delimited in the front surface of the cap by two spaced, first hinge lines extending in a vertical direction and two spaced, second tearing lines extending in a horizontal direction to connect between the first hinge lines. A third tearing line is also formed on the front surface of the cap, connecting between the second tearing lines and located between the first hinge lines. By tearing off the second and third tearing lines, two flaps are formed on the cap. The flaps are selectively folded along the hinge lines into the cap for forming an opening in the front surface of the cap. The bottom of the receptacle can be fit into the opening of the cap to be supported thereby and thus forming an article organizer for receiving and displaying articles therein.